The Foreign Feeling Called Love
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [Eventually he gave up on the whole thing, he decided that it was nice for other people but that he, Draco Malfoy, was not the sort to have that kind of emotion.] DG OneShot Fluffish


Draco Malfoy never thought himself to be capable of love. In fact he hardly believed he had a heart. For the longest time it was something he'd questioned over and over. Was he truly heartless? Would he ever love?

Once - a very long time ago - he'd confronted his mother about this saying that he was afraid that he would never be able to love. She simply laughed and told him that when the time came he would fall in love. But Draco didn't see it.

Eventually he gave up on the whole thing, he decided that it was nice for other people but that he, Draco Malfoy, was not the sort to have that kind of emotion.

Now, while he was struggling with his _lack of love_ he was also struggling with which side of the war he was to take – he almost ran off to Mongolia just so he wouldn't have to choose – but in the end he decided that the Order of the Phoenix was the way to go.

After joining up he was stuck in Grimmaulds Place for a very long time, The Order thought it was best that we stayed inside - they didn't really trust him yet - so he was stuck at Grimmaulds. He wasn't alone though, Ginny Weasley was finishing her last year at Hogwarts at home – well obviously not home, but not school – she was stuck in the house with him and he took great joy out of bugging her to no end.

And this is where the _lack of love_ part is brought back. At this point Draco was convinced the love was still not an emotion he had, so of course he questioned constantly why when Ginny asked him to stop bugging her; he did.

This bothered him for nearly a week, a week in which the entire time he tried his best to go over to Ginny and just tease her like he'd done so many times… but he simply couldn't do it just because he knew she didn't want him to. Every attempt to tease her ended in a pleasant conversation between what someone watching would have perceived as friends.

After the week Draco began to seriously question his behavior. He then decided that this was enough and went over to tease Ginny mercilessly, but failed miserably. Although while conversing with Ginny he noticed how he always listened to everything she said, how he was always watching her and every time they had eye contact he felt a twist in his stomach, a good twist.

Over the next few days he began to realize how Ginny made him feel and react. To say the least; it wasn't usual.

He was confused and running out of reasons as to why this could be happening so he went to the only one he could trust that was in The Order. He went to talk to Lupin.

He explained that he'd been having some new feelings towards _someone_ and explained what they were. Lupin laughed much like his mother had when he'd explained his fear of never falling in love. Lupin then said that Draco was falling in love.

Draco blinked.

It couldn't be true. Draco Malfoy falling in love? It just simply wasn't possible.

He didn't believe Lupin was telling the truth so he began to analyze the couples in the Order, just to prove that he wasn't falling in love. He noticed how Arthur Weasley's face always brightened whenever Molly Weasley was there. He noticed that Bill Weasley always tried to make Fleur happy, and when she was Draco could see that Bill had the _on-top-of-the-world_ feeling. He noticed that whenever Lupin could he was with Tonks do whatever he could with her, even if it was just sitting in the same room with her. He noticed that when Ron Weasley ever caught Hermione Granger's eye he always got flushed but tried to keep eye contact.

He noticed all of these things and then looked at Ginny. Did he not feel these exact ways about her?

He then suddenly came to the only conclusion he could think of in that situation: He loved her.

And finally Draco Malfoy realized that he was very capable of love.

* * *

**I wrote this up while listening to _The Book of Love_ By Peter Gabriel (It is such a beautiful song!) and I got in the mood to write this. Anyways, it's not the most DG fic ever, but I like it.**

**R&R  
Live Fast Die Never**


End file.
